When Darkness Falls, A Supernatural Light Shines
by SuperNaturalFreak10
Summary: The lives of Vanessa and Rebecca Briscoe with the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

In the small hotel we had been staying for the last couple of weeks, Rebecca and I had finally finished packing and were heading towards the car. Since finally agreeing neither of the cars would be left behind, we agreed to travel on our own to Mexico.

As soon as Rebecca and I saw that Dean and Sam had gotten into their car we did the same. Closing the door as I sat inside of the 1971 Barracuda, Rebecca began her on going chattering about worries that weren't too much of a big deal.

"We're going to have to find a hotel in Mexico but I don't think we can make it in just one straight trip, it's too long."

"I guess you're right. Should we take them to our summer house?"

"I was thinking about that too, I guess it wouldn't hurt. We could finally swim… have some fun. Did you get the passports? We're almost there and I completely forgot to grab them and place them in the dashboard."

Sighing as I took my seat-belt off and turned around, I cursed and then shouted, "Crap! I think we left them at the hotel. I can't find them…"

"Well get your ass over there. We can't cross the border without them..."

I didn't like using our _abilities _for things that didn't seem urgent but this trip was a one in a lifetime chance. I concentrated hard and within seconds I managed to teleport myself back into the hotel room we had left the only difference was that this time instead of everything being empty, a demon I knew too well was sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here Ruby?"

"Just thought I should drop by. After all you do need these right?"

"Hand those over."

"Sam shouldn't go to Mexico."

"And why is that?"

"Because if he does he's going to be in danger."

"Danger? From what? An evil ex girlfriend who's jealous? Look whatever reason you got drop it. I have no time for nonsense. I got to get back."

Once I knew she wouldn't say anything else I snatched away the passports and disappeared back into Rebecca's car.

"You were right. I found them on the bed."

"Yeah… my bad. I completely forgot. Good thing is you got back just in time."

When we finally arrived at the border a young man that had light skin, hazel eyes and stood at least six feet tall, asked us for our papers.

"Passports?"

"Here you go…"

"What's your business in Mexico?"

"We're just on vacation."

"Well… have a good trip."

"We will."

My sister always knew how to charm the men. It's a miracle I didn't use that 'special' power of mine more often….

As we got our passport back I noticed Rebecca looked more tired then I had realized.

"We should probably just get a hotel. You look tired… I can just imagine how Sam and Dean must feel."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Finally reaching a small hotel just about ten minutes from the border we all got out of the cars and watched Sam walk towards the receptionist.

"We would like two rooms."

"Of course…"

I tried very hard to ignore the rest she had to say and therefore started another conversation with Rebecca.

"I think its good we decided to take a break. We all needed this."

"I know what you mean. I'm looking forward to a weekend free of demons and such. It's going to be just us."

"Yup. It's about time we get away from it all even if it is just a couple of days…"

Yeah right. We should have known better. Being a hunter usually means work follows us around, like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam finally headed towards us with our keys I quickly followed him into our room and through my bags on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower…"

As I slowly made my way towards the bathroom door I realized I hadn't grabbed a towel…. Slowly turning around I notice a demon in our room… in seconds he managed to throw Sam and slam him against the wall.

"Let him go!"

"Hey… I'm just doing my job."

I knew I stood no chance frantically I managed to get a hold of my sister through my mind: "_Rebecca! Sam's in danger get your ass in here!"_

Almost immediately Rebecca breaks down the door and rushes to my side… seconds later Dean arrived and without having a proper chance to defend himself, he to was pinned against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?"

Rebecca… always so straight forward, even though we had been hunting our whole lives I always managed to shy away from danger… and come up with a perfect solution.

"It doesn't matter who he is Becca… he can finish what we started."

"What?"

"Yeah… you know, Sam and Dean.

"Come on stop pretending you still care for the bastard."

"They're useless. Almost like little play pets."

"Who the hell are you calling useless?"

"Shut up Dean!"

My sister finally got the message…

"Don't you get it? We've been using you… to bad we didn't get anything out of you two. A waste of time really."

I hadn't been planning on the demon being smarter than I was. He quickly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside…

"You're the one."

"What are you rambling about? The one for what?"

"The one that will bare my children."

"Bare your children? What the fuck are you talking about? You must be joking."

"This is no joke. You were born for it."

As I finally got a hold of Rebecca through my mind again I realized the demon was actually doing something no other had every tried before… he was dumb enough to let his guard down and didn't even expect to have Rebecca behind him.

In an instant he disappeared…

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Well… I think we all had enough excitement for just one night. Dean let's go…"

"You two stay out of trouble… or at least try to."

"Oh by the way make sure you guys sleep well… no late night activities… we leave tomorrow morning at ten sharp.

As I saw my sister and Dean head to their room next door I couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened….

_Bare children? Yeah right. _


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night went soothingly well. There were no more demon attacks and especially no more offers to bare children. Once we had rested enough we headed to the road again. We needed to get to Acapulco before we ran out of time to enjoy ourselves.

Everything was perfect… well it was until we got a flat tire… once the boys saw our little problem Dean pulled over and Sam offered to help even though we didn't need it.

"I'll fix it."

And he disappeared to the right back tire leaving Dean, Rebecca, and me waiting in the hot sun.

"Aren't you guys hungry?"

"Babe, we just ate."

"What can a guy be hungry?"

"Why don't we take them to the restaurant mom and dad used to take us?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure why not?"

"Is the food any good?"

"Of course it is. What kind of question is that?"

"Rebecca, calm down… anyway… I'm really glad we get a chance like this."

We didn't talk much after that because Sam returned and we got back in the cars having Sam and Dean follow us to the restaurant. Sitting in the passenger seat made me think and this time was no different… well not entirely almost in front of the restaurant I had the strange feeling that we were being watched but I quickly pulled them aside and got out of the car hearing Rebecca's sigh of relief.

"We're here!"

As we took a seat at a table a waiter quickly took our order. After about an hour we left the restaurant and hit the road again. This time we didn't stop driving until we got to Acapulco.

"Rebecca you should slow down to show the guys we're near…"

Once Dean got the signal he began slowing down as well and I got out to open the gate.

"Does it matter where do I park?"

"No just park by the door."

Watching Dean pull up to the oversize house made me laugh because he and Sam had the funniest look on their faces.

"What?" I asked Dean.

"I expected a smaller house."

"Oh… this was my mom's favorite place. We spent almost every summer here."

"Yeah…," Rebecca now was right behind us, "she decorated the whole thing."

"What happened to them?" Sam asked finally snapping out of his gaze.

"I prefer not to talk about it."

I took the keys and carefully opened the door leaving it opened for them.

"She never likes to remember the past… especially if it involves our parents… it's kind of hard to remember things that affect our emotions. It kind of sets us in a bad mood."

Rebecca always answered the unanswered questions I left behind.

"Oh……." Sam and Dean said at the same time

"Yeah… don't get mad or anything… it's kind of a habit to leave that topic alone."

Once she had finished explaining our dilemma, Sam showed up in my old room.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… so how long do you think we can stay here for?"

"I'm guessing about three or four days."

"That sounds good."

"What are you going to do right now?"

"I want to take a shower and maybe have a small nap… it's been a long day."

"Alright then I'll see you later."

Once he left Rebecca appeared with a questioning look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Come on Vanessa. I'm your sister, I've known you for a long time and I know when something is wrong. Now spill."

"… I just hate it… we can't tell them the truth."

"Oh… we could tell them… but why make things harder?"

"I guess you are right… are you heading somewhere?"

"Uh… I was going to go shopping… I don't have any good clothes…"

"Good clothes? Don't you mean to say clothes for the beach?"

"You know what I mean…!"

"Well… hold on a sec. I want to go to."

"Well hurry up. I'm not waiting more than twenty minutes."

"But you better wait! I know you can be so impatient sometimes!"

I saw my sister leave and quickly made my way towards the bathroom but quickly stopped when I heard Dean and Sam talking in the backyard. I decided to ignore them and head to the shower before Rebecca left without me.

Ten minutes later I managed to be out of the shower and fully dressed. I headed downstairs and saw Rebecca waiting by the door.

"I'm glad you finally decided to come down. I was about ready to leave you."

"But you would have lied. That wasn't even fifteen minutes."

"I know but you know how much I hate waiting, come on I already told the boys we were heading out for a little bit."

I followed her and got into the car I had grown to love as well… maybe this little vacation wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

"Can we make a quick stop first?"

"Where?"

"Um… I don't know but something's been bugging me… can we stop by the church Mom always used to go to?"

"Are you kidding… I'm not allowed in there!"

"And who's problem is that?"

"Haha. Not funny."

"So can we?"

She gave me one look but I knew she wouldn't say no. I had to find out what was bugging me about the dream and for some reason I felt like that church had something to offer answers.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost too weird having Rebecca take me somewhere without asking questions. If something did not go the way she wanted it to go, she demanded to know what went wrong with her way and I decided to confront her about it.

"How come you're so quiet?"

"Just thinking I guess…"

"About?"

"About you being really nosy. So… can I ask why exactly we are going to a church, we haven't gone to in over what… five years?"

"Honestly… I have no idea."

"What? You mean to tell me we're going there for the fuck of it?"

"Rebecca please… don't start with the cursing. It's a church remember?"

"Whatever, why are we going there?"

"I don't know…"

Rebecca silently cursed a colorful amount of words and the rest of the ride was quiet. About fifteen minutes later we approached the Penguin Baptist. It's white walls were extremely inviting with a golden cross on top of the two wooden glass doors.

As soon as I laid eyes on it I knew what I had to do, without giving Rebecca a second glance I got out of the car and headed straight inside.

I didn't have to look too far because almost immediately I came across the person I had came to see.

"Good morning."

"I'm glad you came Vanessa. Your arrival has the most perfect timing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've… well… we have been waiting for you for a long time now. I take it Rebecca found it prudent to stay outside of these doors?"

"How do you know my name… How do you know I have a sister, let alone know her name too? Have you been following us?"

"Of course not. Let's just say my superiors told me everything I needed to know. I take it the two Winchester boys didn't come with you?"

"How-"

"Again… I have been properly informed of what I needed to do and know. First was to warn you about that silly infatuation you two sisters have with them. It will only lead to death. And second… I was told to give you these. I was told these objects would help you defeat Lilith."

"Lilith?"

"Yes Lilith. My dear, the world is in great danger and it is up to you and your sister to save it from eternal damnation."

I had no idea what was happening. One minute I got the sudden urge to come to a church I haven't been in years and now I'm being told that Rebecca and I would save the world with objects I had never even seen.

I got goose bumps throughout my entire body and took the objects from his hands. Once having them in my hands I took a small second to see what they really were.

Two of the objects were amulets one the shape of a moon and the other the shape of a star with a red ruby in the middle. The moon amulet was surrounded with what seemed like silver and had a smaller golden moon in the middle. The last objects were somewhat harder to understand what they really were until I figured out they were a weapons. One was covered with a black leather top with some kind of weird angle while the other ones… looked like a pair of sais but with four little points sticking out.

When I looked up to ask the Priest what exactly was the plan I realized he was gone… as he never existed.

Carefully walking out of the church, I found my sister leaning back in her car waiting impatiently for me.

"What happened? Damn… you look pale. What's wrong?

I didn't want to answer her right away but eventually I would have to give in to her interrogation… instead of speaking aloud, I said, _"We're in for a big fight…"_


	5. Chapter 5

The following day I decided to start an investigation, those weapons and amulets seemed to have no background. So why would we use them? What could they do? I spent hours trying to read books and searching online to find out what those objects true secrets were… but nothing.

On top of not finding anything in particular I made everyone suspicious… including my sister.

_"What's wrong?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't give me that crap… I know when something's up. Tell me."_

"_You can't seriously think I'm hiding something from-"_

"_Stop bullshitting and just tell me what's wrong."_

"_Oh… alright."_

I hated having conversations in my mind because at the end she always figured what was wrong. Getting up from the bed we had been sitting on I headed towards the door and lock it.

_"Alright… I didn't want to say anything because I was trying to figure out what it meant on my own."_

I got down on the floor and pulled out a blanket holding all the mysterious objects the Priest had given me the day before.

_  
"Why did you keep this from me?"_

"_Um… for the same thing. I wanted to know what they meant on my own."_

"_Did you find something?"_

"_Nope."_

Of all the time I had seen the amulets, none of those times I had been called to them. The amulet that was shaped like a star seemed to be playing with my mind so much I didn't even know what I was doing. I took a hold of the chain and unemotionally watched my sister do the same… Without even noticing Rebecca and I had put on both chains together and a bright light filled the entire room… Moments later the light faded and we regained our common sense. On top of the common sense coming back to me I felt a strange pain behind my left shoulder. I quickly ran to the bathroom leaving Rebecca in awe.

_"What's wrong?"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_What?"_

_  
_She walked in the bathroom and stood at the frame of the door looking bewildered.

"_What happened?"_

"_This happened!"_

I turned around and showed her the strange ancient symbol that had just appeared on my shoulder.

_"What the hell? When did you get that?"_

Rolling my eyes at her sudden outburst I shouted,_ "It just happened! What the hell does it say?"_

Grabbing my arm as hard as she could she groaned, "_Hold still… I'm almost sure that's Greek. I can probably translate it but… it looks old… a lot older than I'm used to." _

"_Did you get one?"_

"_No… look that's not important. Are we going to tell them?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Tell Sam and Dean?__ You're joking right? You seriously expect me to believe we plan on telling them this? Hello! We're still talking in our minds… and they're not even here! Obviously we aren't going to tell them!"_

"_Well excuse me Mrs. Smartass. I didn't-"_

I honestly don't know who was more surprised me for seeing Ruby in the middle of the room or Rebecca having to stop in mid thought.

"What are you doing here Ruby?"

"If you don't mind I prefer to talk to you alone."

"Rebecca stays. Talk."

"Fine. Certain people are murmuring your name. Something big is going to happened and they seemed scared."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"I'm not really sure. It's kind of hard to understand. It's like my frequency jammed or something. All I know is Lilith might be coming."

"What? That can't be right. Lilith won't risk coming out of hiding."

"Rebecca right? This is the deal… Lilith doesn't like hiding. She will be back, probably sooner than what we all expect but she's coming."

"Uh… Ruby right? I'm not in the mood to be shitted on today so you might want to watch your mouth… I won't be held responsible for sending you back to hell."

"Ok. Enough. What are we going to do with this whole mess?"

"I know someone who can help. He lives in San Diego. I'm willing to take you there… even after that threat."

"You deserved it. Vanessa can I have a word?"

I gave her a nervous glance and nodded. She led me a couple of steps away from Ruby and she began shouting…

_"Why did you do that?"_

"_What? This just might be our chance to do something about Lilith! Don't you want to get rid of her?"_

"_I get that… but what about Sam and Dean?" _

"_What about them?"_

"_We can't just leave without saying good bye or anything."_

"_I know but we can't wait around for them to come back… just leave a note or something."_

"_This doesn't seem like a good idea."_

"_So? Since when do you go with good ideas or not?"_

She rolled her eyes and said, _"Since demons are involved."_

I started walking back to Ruby and she just looked at me.

"We accept the offer with a lot of gratitude… but if you try anything I will personally hunt you down and send you back to hell myself."

She simply nodded and headed to the door waiting for us to do what we had to do to leave. I packed a small duffel bag for my sister and I while Rebecca quickly made a note.

I knew this plan wasn't full proof but we needed something to rely on to defeat Lilith and maybe this was the best way.

I followed Ruby and Rebecca locking the house behind us and then quickly getting in the car with Ruby in the back.

_"Just wonderful… terrific. We just befriended a demon."_

I smiled at my sister's sarcastic tone and we quickly left our home in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sam and Dean finally arrived at the house they were still getting accustomed to they begin to talk about things they found most interesting.

Dean took a suspicious look around him and whispered…

"Don't you think it's odd they brought us here?"

"In what way?"

"Uh… where to start? They don't talk about their parents but yet we're staying in a house where they grew up in and have many memories with."

"I think your just overreacting."

"What if they want something more serious…?"

Sam simply smiled at his older brother's attitude towards something he found pleasant. They opened the door with the key Vanessa had handed over before they left. Everything was quiet- something they weren't used to. Dean left Sam downstairs to see if Rebecca was in the room asleep while Sam turned his curiosity to a note on a table near the door they had just entered from.

He could had sworn that note wasn't there when they first left. He reached out to the letter and hesitantly opened it…

_Dear Sam and Dean,_

_I hate doing this to you guys… especially without a proper good bye. It's kind of hard to explain… Vanessa and I decided it would be best to leave without facing either of you because you would have tried to stop us._

_Don't worry we plan on being back as soon as possible and explaining our actions… but until then we're sorry._

_Rebecca and Vanessa._

Without realizing Dean was in the same room he couldn't help but laugh carefully looking at the note again.

"What' so funny? We just got dumped."

"That's the funny part."

"In what way is that funny?"

"Because they left us in their own house."

"I don't find anything funny about that."

"Alright, fine it's not funny. What now?"

"We leave."

"What if they come back?"

"Unless you want to wait for them you stay… I'm leaving."

"Dean we can't just leave. I want an explanation."

"I don't. They left fine. She's gone. I don't care."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Fine. Whatever."

"We can afford to stick around… in case they come back."

"We stay for a couple of days… no more. We have a job."

"Alright. Two to three days tops."

"Let's get going…"

"Hungry?"

"I want pie."

Sam starts laughing again… "You and your pie. It's like nothing's wrong."

Once they managed to pack their bags they leave the empty house behind and head to the nearest bakery.


	8. Chapter 8

Training with John was extremely painful. We got bruised, cut, and bumps everywhere possible. After just one day of training we headed back to our room and took turns in the tub filled with ice. For some strange reason Rebecca hardly complained.

Ruby disappeared almost immediately of leaving us here… not that we cared much.

"Get up!"

I was out of breath but managed to dodge his knee from hitting my face. Slowly getting up to my feet I felt a horrible pain connect with my stomach so hard I flew and if that tree wasn't there I would have gone much further.

"Damn it, John! Can't you take it easier?"

Rebecca was running to my side trying to get me to sit up but the pain was unbearable and I laid back down.

"Do you think Lilith will take it easy on you?"

"Probably not… but she probably won't be attacking in hand to hand combat."

Almost immediately I began feeling dazed and confused. Then everything around me started turning black…

"_My precious little ones! How was school today?"_

"_Mommy!"_

_Two little girls almost identical in appearance ran up to a brown haired woman with a smile that seemed to bright up the entire room._

"_Anything interesting happen?"_

"_Um… Becca got in trouble -so she had to stay in class- and I heard her even though I was outside."_

"_Stop lying Nessa! Mommy I didn't get in trouble… it's just Mrs. Wilson wanted to ask me a question. Since she didn't let me go outside I called Nessa and she answered."_

_The woman held a confused look on her beautiful face. What it just the twins imagination or was it what she feared?_

_She didn't have a chance to think about it any longer because at that moment her husband walked through the door. _

"_How's my lovely family today?"_

"_Daddy!"_

_The small girls ran towards their kneeling father and embraced him in a long hug. _

"_Girls that's enough… I know both of you have homework and you need to wash up for dinner."_

"_But-"_

"_No… your mother told you both to do something… alright."_

"_Alright…"_

_Both girls headed upstairs and their mother let her husband know something was terribly wrong with just a small worried look. _

"Vanessa! Vanessa!"

Slowly waking up… I began to get up to only to be stopped by a sharp pain traveling through my entire body.

"Ow."

"Just stay down, you broke a couple of ribs."

"But… how? What happened?"

"The last kick John gave you was just a tad bit too strong."

"How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours… how you feeling?"

"Pretty shitty."

"I bet… I didn't want to wait you up… but I need to give you this every two hours."

She gave me a small plastic cup and told me to drink it. I was never to fond of medicine and after drinking that I was defiantly not into it. It tasted like spoiled milk or something.

"What the hell was that?"

"You don't want to know… just try going to sleep again…"

Without being told twice I closed my eyes and once again everything around me became dark and quiet…


	9. Chapter 9

_The knock on the door was clear. The little girl ran downstairs hoping she would be able to open the door and get the new puppy… unfortunately nobody was at the door and she had to choose to answer it or wait… Curiosity at that age is great and she could not resist any longer._

_Carefully opening the door it revealed a tall man. He smiled down at her and asked where her parents were… at that precise moment her father came running down the stairs just like her mother. Rebecca also appeared but she made sure she was hidden safely._

_The man looked like an ordinary man. He had dark brown hair that was cropped to the side, he had a mustache and small beard that he took car of. He wore casual clothes and simple dress shoes… everything was normal… except when he saw the little girls' father he smiled evilly and his eyes turned black. _

_The mother managed to move her aside. The tall seemed to enjoy the fear his presence held and smiled as he called in another woman. She was beautiful but held a deadly smile. She was young… in her mid twenties probably… her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail… her smile held the same evil intention as the man's and her eyes changed from emerald green to black. The father gave his wife a pleading look… _

_Understanding what he had meant she grabbed Nessa's little hand and called out Rebecca's name. The woman was quick. She managed to pull out a knife and throw it at the mother's leg before they reached the door. The little girls didn't know what to do. The mother gave her daughters a horrified look and tried to tell them to run… but she was thrown across the room. _

_The cries of their father filled their ears and the girls ran. Both held watery eyes but did not dare to turn back. Again the curiosity failed her… Vanessa turned her small head and saw her mother's motionlessly body… and her father's body becoming limp as a black cloud was drained from his body… _

I woke up scared and sweating. Rebecca was sleeping on the seat next to the bed… she looked peaceful and didn't bother to wake her up. Carefully getting out of bed and heading outside to the fresh air I began to think… that dream wasn't a nightmare… it was our blurry past.


	10. Chapter 10

Since Sam and Dean had left, I decided to talk to Rebecca about what had happened…

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Since the accident I remembered something about the death of our parents. About how they were killed and…"

"And?"

"And, I think that my dad might have been a demon… seconds after he was stabbed, he turned into a black cloud of smoke."

"What? That's impossible…I thought demons couldn't have children…"

"I think they can, remember the offering for children that was given to me."

"Then that means that we are demons…?"

We were so into the conversation that we didn't hear Sam and Dean enter the house. They were standing right behind us. Dean scared us when he interrupted by saying, "I don't know but I think Sam can probably answer that."

"What we want to know is how it is possible for a demon to have a child…"

I noticed that Dean gave Sam a weird look. I didn't like reading others minds but this time was different. It was like he wanted to say something but couldn't. I started to read his mind but all I came across was thoughts of Dean being in hell.

"Hey sis, I think you should get some sleep, I'll take you up to your room."

"Alright."

Feeling my sister beside me, I gave Sam and Dean a weak smile and headed of towards the room…


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I decided to go outside and continue training, just like I had promised John. Smiling at the fact everyone was impressed I had just gotten hurt and was back to training, I headed outside and began the routine; I had grown used to…

"You don't waste any time do you?"

Smiling as I heard Sam's voice I said, "I hate being stuck in bed."

"You need anything?"

"I could use you for small things…"

"Dean and I are happy to help. We can all use the training."

"Can you grab a weapon?"

"Sure…"

"Do you know were Rebecca is?"

"She left an hour ago… she said she needed a few things."

"Oh God, she probably went shopping and won't be here till late."

While I grabbed the weapon, Ruby appeared. Gripping the weapon harder I sighed heavily. Her appearance wasn't at all surprising… she's been doing that a lot more often.

"I need to talk to you Vanessa."

"About?"

"Can it be in private?"

Looking over at Sam, I sighed and nodded.

"Talk."

"You asked me to teach you a few spells, right?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"I decided to come over and start on your lessons."

"But I-"

"Hey!"

Turning to see Rebecca almost running towards us caused me to laugh and leave Ruby standing there.

"Where were you?"

"I went shopping and made breakfast."

"You can't cook."

"I said made _not_ cooked."

"What did you make?"

"Got some fruit together and stuff… I also managed to get some shopping in… I got you and Sam a couple of things… the bags are on your bed."

"Thanks…you know what we should do? We should go swimming later."

"Sounds fun but now we go eat."

"We have a visitor…"

Turning to face Ruby, she stopped smiling and glared…


End file.
